I Wish I Was Her: the Story of the Capitol Girl
by Pax Cronin
Summary: Darling Pembroke never though she would fall in love. Especially with a tribute. This is a short story series I will be doing alongside of my 72nd Hunger Games story! Please PM with questions, comments, or concerns! May the Odds Be EVER In Your Favor!
1. Part 1

**I Wish I Was Her: The Story of a Capitol Girl**

"C'mon Darling we must put your heels on!" My mother screams, forcing me onto our kitchen, later onto a stool. Later tonight, we would be going to the Tribute Parade to see the perspective tributes for this year's Hunger Games. My parents are very into the games; they tend to sponsor and bet. In fact my grandfather made our family rich by betting on Haymitch from District 12 when he won the 50th Hunger Games. Ever since then, we've bet on almost every victor at one point or another.

When we finally arrive, we take our seats closest to the tributes. The famous Caesar Flickerman booms over the speaker, silencing those here and at home, "Welcome Panem to the 72nd Hunger Games Tribute Parade! I'm your host, Caesar Flickerman here with my fellow broadcaster Claudius Templesmith! Claudius, how are you feeling about these tributes?"

"Well Caesar, if I must be honest I think we have a good sort of tributes! We have the powerful Mason of District 2, the simple Pax of District 6, the flirtatious Claire of District 7, and the beautiful Ruby from District 1! This might be my favorite group so far!" He replies

"Well Claudius if I do remember you liked the group last year! Is it possible that you just say that?" Caesar says back jokingly

"Well I did love the victor, Johanna Mason, of District 7! She did such a splendid job last games! I think that if we have another one as interesting as her, this will be a great Hunger Games!" he says.

They banter on for a few more minutes, the stadium surrounding the small runway-like street that the tributes arrive on in chariots, begins talking again. But the whole stadium is silenced by the beginning of the Anthem of Panem, the Horn of Plenty. Singing along isn't necessary, but everyone seems to enjoy doing it, I join in:

"The horn of plenty!

The Horn of plenty for us all!

Our flag will raise above

Panem shall reign above

May our nation never fall!

The Horn of Plenty for us all! The Horn of Plenty! The Horn of Plenty overflows! Our flag will raise above, Panem shall reign above, May our nation never fall! (Never fall...)

The Horn of Plenty! The Horn of Plenty overflows! Our flag will raise above, Panem shall reign above, May our nation never fall!"

The Anthem is set on a loop as the tributes come out. The first couple tributes are ok, I guess Mason is pretty hot. The boy from four is cute, pretty tan. AS District 6 comes out, I am amazed. Pax, the boy tribute, looks stunning. I can't see as they ride out but on the big screen. I take my mother's binoculars and stare at Pax. He waves and winks to the girls. I look at his partner Violet. I would kill to be her, well only to be with Pax, I wouldn't kill to be in the Hunger Games. I cheer him on chanting, "District 6, District 6!" My mother looks over, her large green hat stands almost poking me in the eye.

"Do you like him, Darling?" she asks

"Oh yes mother!" I reply, "He's, he's stunning!"


	2. Part 2

Part Two

"D, you can't be serious. Pax Cronin? The boy from six? Come on!" my friend Hana says

"Shut up Hana!"

"Pax, Pax Cronin! Do you even know his story?" she replies

"Yes! Didn't you watch the Tribute Bios?"

"Yes, me and Ken are having babies." Hana says in all seriousness

Ken, the 12 year old from District 11 is small and frail. But above that, he's twelve. Hana and I are 14.

"Hana, you're a cougar."

"No I'm not! I just think that he's really cute!"

"There's a difference between thinking he's cute and thinking he's _cute_."

Hana laughs and I join along, tonight will be the interviews, and I can't wait to her Pax speak! I want to hear all about his life in District 6, growing up with his morphling brother and having his father die. I wish I was Violet, I wish I was her. Then I could talk to him as long as I wanted. I could see it now, we're in the Games. Alone, it's cold. We huddle together for warmth.

"Darling," as he says my name it's chilling, "you know we can't be together. One of us has to die so the other one can live."

"I know Pax, I know. Until that, I just want you to know, I love you. And I want you to remember that, forever." I say coolly, "I love you so much, that I'm going to do this." I lean in and kiss him. Afterwards I take out a knife, and cut my wrists. Allowing Pax to continue on, so he can take care of his brothers Rom and Gear.

I wouldn't dare to tell Hana, no way! She may be my best friend, but even she can't hear that! Nor would I tell my parents, they think that Capitol citizens are superior to the rest of Panem. I don't believe what they believe; I just act like it so they don't worry about me.

"D, D?" Hana says, apparently I've zoned out, "I asked if you wanted to watch the Training Scores at my house?" Hana's house is huge, like really really big, even for the Capitol. She has never told me what her parents do, but I bet it's amazing.

"Sure, as long as you don't goggle over Ken the whole time!" I say jokingly.

"Come on, let's go."


End file.
